epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lance
Dark Lance is an optional boss in . He appears on the final areas of the Battle Mountain along with the other Dark Players — as such, Appearance As his name suggests, Dark Lance resembles Lance, but with an evil, undead appearance. His skin is an unhealthy reddish-brown, and the lower half of his face has rotted away, exposing his skull. Like all of the Dark Players, he has black eyes with tiny red pupils. Dark Lance wears the Officer's Hat and Officer's Coat, and wields Lance's gunblade and the Shadow Blaster. Overview Dark Lance uses primarily , and attacks stylized after Lance's. While most of his special skills are not too dangerous, as their high element degree makes them somewhat easy to resist, all of his gunblade shots have a chance to inflict on the victim, making them very dangerous, and most of their damage is non-elemental, making resistance much less effective. Dark Lance begins the battle with a Defender on his side, whose physical strength nearly equals to that of Dark Lance himself, and is able to re-summon the Defender if it goes down. A feature shared with other Dark Players is the ability to charge up the Limit Break bar by taking damage. Dark Lance may use Nuke to deal massive Fire damage to the team, or Ion Cannon with a greatly increased chance. Defeating Dark Lance on Epic difficulty will award the player with the Fallen Comrade medal. Statistics In the Kongregate version of the game, has 5.5 Accuracy instead. Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Snipe |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 150 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Crush |Target4 = Centered |Power4 = 120 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 30% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 150% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Unload |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 396/6 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 30% |Element5 = Dark |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Unlike Lance's version of the skill, it will not cause any negative consequence to the user. |Attack6 = Tank Guns |Target6 = All |Power6 = 57.6/8 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Bomb |Acc6 = 70% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Poison Gas |Target7 = All |Power7 = 45/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 50% |Element7 = Poison |StatusChance7 = 200% |StatusStrength7 = 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = Bullet Hell |Target8 = Centered |Power8 = 120/4 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 75% |Element8 = Fire |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 5x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Attack9 = Plasma Field |Target9 = Centered |Power9 = 120 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 75% |Element9 = Thunder |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusStrength9 = 50% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 130% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = In the Kongregate version of the game, this attack buffs evade by 30% instead of debuffing it. It works properly in the Steam version. |Attack10 = Scan |Target10 = Self |Type10 = None |Element10 = None |StatusStrength10 = 50% 50% 50% 50% |StatusIcon10 = |Syphon10 = U |Berserk10 = U |Attack11 = Nuke |Target11 = All |Power11 = 250 |Type11 = Magical |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = Fire |StatusChance11 = 100% |StatusStrength11 = 9x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 200% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Syphon11 = U |Berserk11 = U |Notes11 = Limit Break! |Attack12 = Ion Cannon |Target12 = All |Power12 = 180 |Type12 = Magical |Element%12 = 75% |Element12 = Thunder |StatusChance12 = 100% |StatusStrength12 = 3x |StatusIcon12 = |Acc12 = 200% |Crit12 = 10% |RdF12 = 10% |Syphon12 = U |Berserk12 = U |Notes12 = Limit Break! }} Battle logic * Limit Break → Nuke (1/2), Ion Cannon (1/2). If alone, also summons a Defender; * ≥65% HP → Normal Attack (1/6), Double Shot (1/6), Snipe (1/6), Bullet Hell (1/6), Plasma Field (1/6), Scan (1/6); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Normal Attack (1/10), Double Shot (1/10), Snipe (1/10), Crush (1/10), Unload (1/10), Bullet Hell (1/10), Plasma Field (1/10), Tank Guns (1/10), Poison Gas (1/10), Scan (1/10); * <32% HP → Crush (1/2), Unload (1/2). Strategy Equipment Against Dark Lance's Limit Breaks, you'll want either (by Kitten Fort), (by Genesis) or high Fire and Thunder resistance. The latter is preferable due to them reducing damage of Bullet Hell and Plasma Field as well, and without any SP cost. As for his usual attacks, Instant Death resistance is pretty much mandatory. Dark resistance also helps: although his Dark attacks have a low element degree, it's still something, possibly making the difference between life and death. Stun resistance or are required for whoever has Purify, in case Ion Cannon is used. Dark Lance is weak to and , however, single-target Holy skills tend to be much more powerful than Bomb ones, so they'd end up more useful; inflicting on the boss will boost them even further. and / also work, for a less active style of play. If the player is willing to take more unorthodox battle strategies, one can try out Hand Bombs. With Ninja Gear/Skirt, Hand Bombs dish out 240 base power of raw magical Bomb damage. With Mini Bomber (gun) or Wrecking Rod (staff) equipped, Lance and Natalie can use their respective weapons' boost of Bomb-elemental skills to hit Dark Lance with the strongest easily spammable attack that can be used against him. While this strategy may not be as useful in longer battles, stockpiling Hand Bombs can lead to the player being able to deal damage much more efficiently than hacking away with Blast, Air Strike, Judgement or Holy Sword. However, this strategy is somewhat lacking in elemental resistances, so make sure to protect the damage dealer through status effects or/and resistant flairs. Battle After setting up your initial buffs, start working on inflicting and on both Dark Lance and Defender. These statuses will gradually lower their offensive stats and then keep the stats low, plus they'll negate the effects of Dark Lance's Scan within three turns and without any need of hoping for the more resisted to work right now. Direct stat debuffing is also a good idea, to cripple the enemies as soon as possible. After that, simply fight Dark Lance. Don't destroy Defender, at least not yet — that'd just get you a fresh Defender summoned, which would be more dangerous than one without a half of his attack strength and accuracy due to debuffs. Consider ing it — this way it'd be restricted to the single blade attack of 105 (70 when not Berserked) power, guaranteedly not using the combo blades attack of 190 (120+70) total power. Before Dark Lance drops to a third of his health, try to get a good stack of Poison, Burn and Curse on him and make sure he isn't buffed up, and Auto-Revive and maximally buff all players, and get some sort of Dark and Dispel resistance if you didn't do that yet. In other words, prepare for doing a major assault. Dark Lance will soon start using Crush and Unload over and over, with the first one Dispelling your Auto-Revive and buffs unless resisted, and the second one simply dealing extreme damage, quite possibly killing all active players in one turn if caught unaware. At this point it's recommended to go full offense and kill him before he kills you. Dark Lance is often regarded as the hardest Dark Player, primarily for the variety of things you must be ready for. The fight will be difficult, but it should be doable. Trivia * Dark Lance is the only one of the Dark Players to wear the corresponding player's starting gear. All other Dark Players have a different weapon equipped. (This is disregarding aesthetic differences of course.) * Like other Dark Players, Dark Lance reincarnated in as Lancelot. Category: Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category: Foes Category: Bosses